In some scenarios, a user may desire to share documents with other users via a network to collaborate. For example, the user may upload a document to a document management system so that other users can review the document. Other services also exist to enable collaboration and document sharing between users. In another example, users may create document shares and then expose the document shares to a selected set of users. The users may search the document management system or document shares to identify content related to a current project. Typically, the user that owns a document designates who may access the document, and the access to the documents is limited by permissions specified by the user.